Naruto's First Gay Experience - Skinny Dipping
by NaruFictions
Summary: Kiba undid his own pants and started to jerk off out in the open. Both Naruto and Konohamaru looked backwards at Kiba. His member was huge. Naruto could hear Konohamaru swallow in fear when he saw the large member.


Naruto woke up from an 11 hour sleep. Previous days have been rough. Training all day with Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were exhausting. Chunin exams were not much further than 2 weeks from now and this year was special, Naruto was prepared. Unlike last year where he would spend most of his days in the hot springs doing nothing.

Still not completely awake he opened his eyes. Sunlight entered his room through his window, shining on his floor and partly his bed. It was mid-summer and it was hot outside, and right now, it was hot like never before. Slowly but steady he turned his head to see what time it was. "It's already 1 PM?!" he thought to himself. He sat up in his bed figuring out his clothes were soaked as the temperature in his room was unbearable. Whilst sitting in bed he took off his shirt and threw it in the direction of the washing machine leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He touched his sweaty skin which was sticky and too hot for his liking. It was time for a shower.

He stood up and realised how hot it actually was, he spread his arms wide and yawned as the sunlight shined upon his upper body. A tanned sixpack with an athletic chest. With a sweaty forehead he dragged himself to the bathroom taking a towel with him along the way. He opened the door and entered the bathroom. Leaning forward he turned on the shower while scratching his butt. The water was running as he tried not to trip on his way back to the sink. He reached to the top drawer and took out his toothbrush. Once he put some toothpaste on he started brushing his teeth, looking in the big mirror in front of him. A still exposed upper body is what caught his attention. All the hard work and effort with Team 7 did not only make him stronger, it also made him look good and his muscles grew since last month, no doubt. Still brushing his teeth his other hand moved to the waistband of his boxers. With his thumb he dragged his boxers down which revealed his perky butt and soft member.

Once done brushing his teeth he entered the shower. Cold water running from his neck, to his back, following every curve of his body. For a minute he just stood there, enjoying the temperature of the cold water knowing this would be a hot day. He had to hurry as he was meeting up with his friends in an hour! Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Konohamaru and of course Sakura and Sasuke.

He stept out of the shower and reached for his towel. He dried himself off quickly and went to look for some cloths. Fully nude going through his apartment to search for something that would do the trick. He found some boxers to contain his package and cute bubble butt, together with a simple orange shirt and shorts. It was almost time to leave so his breakfast was going to be fast, it was too hot for ramen anyway. With a sandwich in his hand he left the apartment to meet his friends.

Outside the sun was shining bright. At least the trees would cast some shade which cooled him down a little. They would meet up in the forrest at their standard spot. It was quite far which was no problem normally. Today, it was quite an exercise.

Once arrived everybody was already there. All panting and complaining about the heat. Except Shino, he was wearing his jacked and the heat did not seem to bother him much. The rest of the group was wearing nothing but a shirt and a shorts, just like Naruto. Kiba already took his top off, revealing a well build body which was also lightly tanned. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off him and felt the bulge in his pants grow every second. Luckily Konohamaru stood up and left the place underneath the tree where he just sat to draw attention from the group. "So?! Everybody is here now. What do we do? It's hot and I want to go somewhere to cool down." Everybody agreed, "What about we just go for a swim today? It is going to be a drag but at least it won't be thís hot..." Shikamaru said. The group agreed, everybody stood up and they went to the lake which was not far from here. A five minute walk at tops.

Naruto was quite happy about the choice to go for a swim, it would cool him down nicely, which was good. There was only one slight problem. Everybody knew each other since birth and seen each other nude for a thousand time already if not more. How was Naruto going to deal with his semi-hard member when Kiba would go nude as well. Everybody would see that, and no one knew Naruto was gay. He only figured out himself not too long ago.

With a dark red blush on his face they finally reached the lake. It was a nice peaceful lake surrounded by trees. The water was clear and some small fish were clearly visible through the surface. It was so far away from Konoha that nobody would find them here. Konohamaru was the first to take off his shirt and pants. Leaving him in cute boxers. It has been a while since Naruto saw Konohamaru, due to all the training. Naruto looked at Konohamaru and felt the same arousing feeling as when he would look at Kiba, and his amazing looking body. Naruto's cheeks turned even more red, Konohamaru walked up to Naruto asking him if he wanted to join him in the water. Naruto shook his head and said that he would get in, in a minute.

Everybody else in the group sat down and talked a bit before they were going to swim. Naruto sat next to them without taking his eyes of Konohamaru. Who was walking to the lake in his tight boxers which drew the contours of his butt nicely. The group would talk, all Naruto heard was a vague wall of sound where he could not determine who was talking, he was too focussed on Konohamaru and his tanned body. When he reached the water he felt the temperature. It was perfect, not too cold and not too warm not to cool down. Konohamaru turned around facing the group which were not too far away. "The water's perfect guys! Come on!" He ran back the group, standing in front of Naruto. "Brother Naruto! The water is so nice, you will join me in a minute right?! And you guys? Come on!" Naruto nodded, the group not really paying attention to the younger member of the group. Konohamaru turned around facing the water and spread his arms inhaling deeply with his eyes closed and a big smile on his face. Naruto still trying not to drool as that cute butt was just inches away from his face.

Konohamaru leaned forward pushing his butt even closer to Naruto's face. Naruto's member hardened and his cheeks felt like they were on fire. Konohamaru grabbed the waistband of his boxers and yanked them down. Just inches away from Naruto's face, Konohamaru's cute naked small boy-butt. Naruto blinked and felt his member harden which caused a clearly visible bulge. His butt was so smooth, Naruto's eyes traced the outlines from top to bottom. Konohamaru's legs were slightly partnered, while he would still lean forward. Naruto's eyes went from his arching back to the base of his butt crack, slowly down to his butt cheeks. Vaguely he could see Konohamaru's hole which turned Naruto on big time. Konohamaru finally released of his boxers and completely nude marched to the water in a funny way. Causing his bubble butt to bounce up and down slightly.

Naruto still trapped in a daze while the whole group stood up. "Hey Naruto! You're coming as well? We're going to cool down a bit." Kiba said. Pulling down his pants and boxers at the same time, as he already was shirtless. A nice looking medium sized soft member appeared. "Yeah... yeah Kiba, ill be there in a minute." Naruto said. Kiba ran to the water and dove in directly. The rest of the group were in their birthday suits as well. Except for the girls. They were still in panties and bra discussing wether or not they were going full nude.

The rest of the boys ran to the water just like Kiba, enjoying the sweet cold water as they arrived. Ino, Hinata and Sakura were still behind, together with Naruto. "Naruto, what do you think. Is it too much for us to go nude?" - "Well Ino! I don't think so, I mean, everybody else is nude already. We know each other for so long now, you'd have to go back in wet clothes... yikes!" Naruto said, as he felt his arousal drop by the second as all the boys were in the water. "Yeah, you're probably right... Sakura, please help me with my bra will you?" - "Eehwm... Na... Naruto? Sakura and Ino are helping each other... do you mind?" - "No of course not Hinata! No worries, I got this!" He said as he never in his life took a bra off. With a little tying and blushing from Hinata it finally succeeded. While the girls took off their panties Naruto quickly undressed. Now is his chance he thought. He wasn't hard anymore and if he just took a sprint towards the water he'd be fine.

The girls and himself got full nude at the same time. His member out and free, his cute little bubble butt revealed. It was now or never. "You guys! Im going for it, you guys coming?!" He ran towards the water. The image of the boys of the group cleared as he came closer, revealed some butts that were jumping and splashing water. He felt his member harden a bit but managed to drive in just before an erection was visible.

At last the girls joined. On their way towards the group. The boys became slightly more quite and could not look away. They tried, but the blush they all had spoiled the secret. Hinata, Ino and Sakura noticed the boys watching and started blushing themselves. "Guys please, don't stare like that... it's embarrassing!" She said while Ino and Hinata were hiding their chests with their arms. The boys continued whatever they were doing with a blush and shock on their face, pretending that nothing was up.

"Hey Brother Naruto!" Konohamaru said while swimming towards him. "How about we swim towards to other side of the lake? Whoever get's there first wins and has to treat the other for Ramen." - "Like I am ever going to loose Konohamaru! Ready! Set! ... Go!" And they started paddling as fast as they could. Naruto was slightly ahead followed by Konohamaru. Once they reached the other side Naruto finished just seconds before his younger friend. "Hey Konohamaru... I won! You know what that means huh?!" - "Yeah yeah... I have to buy you ramen... The thing is, I don't have any money with me, so that would have to wait until next week, okay?" Konohamaru said as he got out of the water and climbed on shore. Naruto couldn't take his eyes of Konohamaru and a cute blush appeared on his face. Konohamaru noticed and laughed, he moved his hips so his member would go from left to right. Then turned around and jiggled his butt in front of Naruto who was still in the water. The blush on his face became darker red and he felt his member harden. "You like that Brother Naruto?! Hahahaha". How Naruto just wanted to get out and dive into that perfect bum, head first, then he would fuck him till they both reached their climax. "Konohamaru please stop! You make me go insane... I like you a lot okay, I admit. But you are too young for me! Plus you like girls..." - "B... Brother Naruto, you are telling me you like me, like that? And that u like boys? You are gay?!" - "Yeah but you are the first one to know so please, keep it between us." - "But you like me?". Konohamaru's eyes grew larger and he couldn't look away from Naruto. If he was completely honest with himself, Naruto looked good. He was someone he looked up to, and now that guy liked him?! Naruto couldn't help but notice how Konomaru was in a daze, focussed on him. The whole situation now didn't make his member grow any bit and started to get softer and softer.

Naruto got out of the water as well and he sat besides Konohamaru. Konohamaru sat down as well and now the two ninja were sitting next to each other. Parted from the group, alone. Bare naked and Naruto just told the boy he liked him, and that he was gay. It was a lot to process for the both of them.

\- After minutes of silence -

"Naruto, you ever been with a boy before?" Naruto was shocked by the question only and didn't know what to say. "No, I haven't... just figured out myself 2 weeks ago." He only had done some experimenting with his shadow clones but he wasn't going to share that. That would be too embarrassing. Konohamaru turned his head left so he would face Naruto. He noticed and looked at Konohamaru, his blush appeared and he looked away. Before he knew it Konohamaru leaned forward, connecting his lips with the ones from Naruto.

\- On the other side of the water -

"Hey guys! Where are Naruto and Konohamaru?!" Sakura said. Shikamaru replied - "Weren't they doing some kind of competition? Such a drag..." as he pointed to the other side of the lake. "Oh well... they will be back soon I guess, I'm going to dry up and catch some tan... Ino, Hinata, you guys joining?" - "Yeah alright Sakura" they both replied.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata left and set foot on the dry land, the rest of the boys trying to prentend not to look, as their cute butts were jiggling around. Leaving most of them aroused. Most of them? Yes. Kiba was still trying to figure out where Naruto went with Konohamaru. Closing his eyes further, trying to sharpen his view on the other side of the lake. Looking over the shore, left to right. Scanning the area. Then, he spotted the two. "Are they?! No... Are they? KISSING?!"

Kiba was shocked. The two ninja, Naruto and Konohamaru were making out, big time. For a minute he just gazed to the other side of the lake, until Shikamaru sneaked up to him from behind. "What's up Kiba? You seem a bit lost..." - "Hey Shikamaru! No it's nothing, what's up?". He told him that Hinata, Sakura and Ino were catching some tan, and that he would like that as well. Kiba agreed and they swam to shore.

Shino was still enjoying the water, Sasuke joined them as he felt like he cooled down enough just now. The three boys set foot on shore, revealing their slim, muscular bodies. first their broad shoulders, followed by a well tanned six-pack. With every step revealing more of their bodies. Their waist... to their medium sized soft members. Three cute bubble butts in a row walked towards the girls, who couldn't help but look at them, noticing Kiba had the largest member, followed by Shikamaru and lastly Sasuke with the smallest one of the three. "You girls mind if we join?" - Kiba said. They didn't and sat down next to them. Trying not to get too aroused by the girls.

\- Meanwhile on the other side of the lake -

After a long lasting kiss, their lips parted. Both with a deep red blush on their cheeks. "B... Brother Naruto, I never knew... This was... I mean, this felt great, right?" Konohamaru said, as he looked down to his half erect member. "Yeah I guess so, Konohamaru." He said while blushing. "Do you mind keeping this between us? I mean, no one else knows I'm gay until now... Only you" - "You can count on me Naruto! So, what just happened, are we going to do that more often?" Naruto looked at Konohamaru, and with a blush on his cheeks he stretched his arm and gave him a thumbs up with the most embarrassed smile on his face one could possibly have. Konohamaru blushed and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder.

After a minute or two Naruto made his way to standing up, Konohamaru looked at him questioning what to do. He couldn't keep his eyes off Naruto's behind, which was slim, firm and really good looking. "We should go back, don't you think? Else they might come looking for us." Konohamaru agreed and Naruto dove into the water. Followed by Konohamaru.

\- On the other side of the lake -

The boys were sitting next to the girls, Shino still enjoying the water. They talked about the training and practice they went through the last few weeks, and the Chunin exams that were coming up in two weeks. They all felt confident they were going to pass and make it to Chunin level.

Sasuke had a thing for Sakura, no doubt, and everyone knew that Sakura had a crush on Sasuke. But naturally, Sasuke wasn't planning on admitting any time soon. But seeing Sakura nude like this, always did something to him. He could suppress the arousal until now, but was struggling to keep that up. His member started to harden. Out of precaution he decided to lay on his stomach. So no one would figure that out.

Now he lay stretched on the grass, his butt out in the open, catching tan and hiding his semi-hard member. Sakura blushed and couldn't take her eyes of his perfect bum. After a little while her gaze weared off and she looked at Sasuke, who was looking at her with a pervy smile on his face. Which made Sakura look the other way, blushing deeply as she felt like she got caught doing something naughty. When she finally got the courage to face Sasuke again, he was still smiling at her with that same look on his face. Now jiggling his waist which made his butt jiggle as well. Sakura couldn't handle anymore and she decided to just join the conversation again, like nothing happened. Kiba on the other hand, was watching the whole thing from the corner of his eye, while talking to the rest. What a day this was he thought. First Naruto and Konohamaru, now Sasuke and Sakura.

He had to admit... that bum of Sasuke looked quite alright. This was all new for Kiba as well. Until now he would just look at the girls and get that arousing feeling. But now, Hinata, Ino or Sakura didn't do the trick for him anymore. Not with Sasuke around anyway. Sakura was looking at Kiba, Kiba looking at Sasuke's butt, with a blush on his face. Sakura was shocked, but thought it was quite hot to see another cute boy hit on Sasuke without him knowing.

Naruto and Konohamaru almost reached the other side of the lake again, back to their friends, Konohamaru still swimming behind Naruto. While swiming, Naruto's butt kept peeking out above the water. Which made it hard for Konohamaru to keep focus. Keeping focus wasn't the only thing that was hard. His member was fully erect by now. Having that view of Naruto's behind all the time.

When they finally reached the group, only Shino was still in the water, who would wave at them. Naruto waved back. Followed by Konohamaru who would yell "Hey Shino! We're back!" with a grin that hopefully didn't give too much away about the past events.

Shino replied with that everybody was already out of the water, drying and tanning. Naruto and Konohamaru swam to shore, asking Shino to join, which he did. The three of them now were going to join the rest of the group.

Walking towards the group Naruto couldn't resist looking at Sasuke who was still laying on his stomach facing the other way. Damn that ass looked cute as well. Not as cute as Konohamaru's but still... As they came closer to the group, they greeted Naruto and Konohamaru who were away for that little while, asking them what they did. Naruto blushed and replied with a quick "Oh not much, swam and enjoyed the weather". Kiba looked at him with a smirk, "You sure Naruto? just a swim huh?" Naruto froze and put his hands behind his head. "Haha, yeah that's right" with a nervous smile. What did Kiba know he thought to himself, did he know?

After a short while of tanning and drying the group decided to call it a day, as the sun began to set and the temperature began to drop.

They got dressed, and made their way home in groups, Shino was with Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Hinata. Leaving Naruto and Konomaru as the only ones left. Which was alright, as they lived not too far from each other.

"Hey Konohamaru, you want me to drop you off at home?" - "Yeah sure Brother Naruto! That would be great!" Konohamaru said. They made their way to the village, after about half an hour they reached Konohamaru's place. "That's strange no ones home... ah well! Sleep well Naruto! See you tomorrow right? To go for some training you promised me." - "Of course! We meet at sunrise, at the waterfall alright?" Naruto said as he started walking in the direction where he lived. A simple nod and wave from Konohamaru as reply.

While walking home Naruto was processing all the events that had happened today. Luckily no one found out, only thing that concerned him is what Kiba said. He questioned himself if Kiba could know what happened. He looked back over his shoulder seeing Konohamaru entering his house. Seeing the bathroom light being turned on.

Naruto couldn't resist and sneaked to a tree which was next to the house, with a view into the bathroom window. He placed himself behind a branch so Konohamaru couldn't see him. He peeked through the window and saw Konohamaru standing in front of the bathroom mirror. In his boxers, flexing his muscles. Naruto grinned, he is so silly sometimes, it's cute.

He went on flexing and smiling at himself in the mirror. Short after he put on the shower and the bathroom started to fill with steam, which made the view Naruto had a bit blurry. He could see Konohamaru taking off his boxers, which revealed that cute butt he had, together with a nicely shaped soft member. After he was undressed he entered the shower, causing Naruto not to see a thing anymore. He decided to get a bit closer to the window, as he did the branch he stood on had a hard time carrying his weight. With some cracking sound Naruto was still convinced to go a little further. Until the branch couldn't hold his weight anymore. With a loud smack he hit the ground. Konohamaru heard someone falling, then a smack and loud "OUCH!". He got out of the shower, opened the bathroom window and looked down. Naruto laying on his back, directly facing Konohamaru. "Eeh, brother Naruto? What are you doing there?" - "Oh hey Kohohamaru! Oh nothing... just eeeeh..." He said with a wide broad smile like nothing happened. Konohamaru looked at the tree and saw that the branch closest to the bathroom window was snapped. Now dangling from left to right. "Naruto... were you peeking at me showering?" He said while gaining a dark red blush on his face.

Naruto blushed and it was too obvious to start making up excuses. So with a blush, he simply nodded while trying to laugh it away. Konohamaru told him to wait, he made his way downstairs and opened the door, hiding behind the door as he was still naked. Waving at Naruto to come in. Naruto made his way to the front door and entered the house.

Konohamaru closed the door behind them and pushed Naruto against the wall in the hallway. He leaned forward and kissed him passionately without hesitation. Naruto gave in right away and pulled Konohamaru which was shorter than Naruto close to his chest.

They would kiss for minutes which felt like hours, Konohamaru slipt in some tongue and Naruto opened his mouth further inviting him in. Konohamaru blushed when he felt Naruto grab onto his tight boy butt. They made out passionately and both the boys their members hardened. Naruto felt Konohamaru's member poking into his upper leg, Konohamaru felt the erect member of Naruto through his pants on his stomach. Which gave both of them a paralyzing blush. Naruto released the boys ass and after some signs a shadow clone appeared behind Konohamaru, without him noticing.

Naruto continued kissing Konohamaru, who let some cute moans out enjoying their kiss. The shadow clone behind Konohamaru winked at Naruto and without a sound got on his knees.

Naruto who was still kissing Konohamaru was back to grabbing his butt. Which made Konohamaru moan loader than before. Naruto parted his cheeks which revealed his hole. A cool breeze of air passed through his crack which made him shiver and his hole twitch. The shadow clone behind him enjoyed the show and moved closer to the boys twitching hole.

Once he was close enough he started giving Konohamaru his first rimjob. Which shocked Konohamaru, Naruto replied "No worries Kono, that's just my shadow clone" while Konohamaru moaned loader, Naruto kissed him, while his shadow close was enjoying the boys butt. He started licking and kissing the boys hole while Naruto was still parting his cheeks. His tongue explored every inch of the boys butt. Making Konohamaru go crazy. He couldn't take it anymore and was about to cum.

Naruto felt the boy's muscles clench and stopped kissing and made his shadow clone pause the hot action. Konohamaru was panting. "Brother... Brother Naruto, I'm so close, please let me cum!" - "That fast Kono? We've just began, hang in there." He said as Konohamaru was catching his breath.

He took Konohamaru and placed him over his shoulder, which made his bum pop up in the air, showing his hole which was dripping from saliva. He moved towards his bedroom and placed Konohamaru on his back. "Hold on there" he said, after that, he summoned another shadow clone. Now there were 2 shadow clones of Naruto, and they started to undress. Konohamaru enjoyed the show of the shadow clones undressing. Lastly, Naruto himself was undressing as well.

Naruto and his clones were bare naked, making Konohamaru blush even more. A well build body, with fully erect members. "You are quite big Naruto... I do not know what you are planning but, I've never been with a boy, and..." Konohamaru said blushing while Naruto ensured him to be gentle. He done this himself with his shadow clones he said. After the things they done now, there was no embarrassment in sharing that he guessed. Konohamaru started panting as one shadow clone leaned down and started sucking Konohamaru's smaller dick from the side. The other shadow clone lifted his legs and started rimming the still wet boy hole even more and more rough. Licking his hole, poking at it with his tongue. Sliding slightly inside of Konohamaru.

Naruto stood beside the bed enjoying the view he had. Konohamaru with a deep blush on his face being sucked and rimmed. After this carried on for a while he told Konohamaru to lay down flat and Naruto maneuvered himself above Konohamaru. Placing his butt on top of his face while looking at the shadow clones work his hole and dick.

Konohamaru started licking and sucking Naruto's hole. Like the shadow clones did. Because he was not sure what to do otherwise. This was his first time. Naruto moaned and started stroking his own member, enjoying all that happened at this moment. The shadow clone who was still working his hole stopped and placed a finger in front of Konohamaru's hole. Slowly but steady working inside of the boy. He could feel Konohamaru shiver and panting, but continued until his whole index finger was inside.

After a minute of fingering he added another finger and started licking the edges for some additional lube. Konohamaru was moaning so loud, he was still rimming Naruto, which made Naruto feel the moans against his hole. Slowly he lifted his butt of his face. Leaving Konohamaru with Naruto's ass inches away from his face. Konohamaru placed his hands on his butt cheeks and spread them. Revealing the hole he just made out with. He placed his finger on Naruto's hole and worked his way in. Naruto let out some cute pants before Konohamaru would started to finger fuck him.

After a few minutes, Naruto got up and stood besides the bed, after some hand signs the shadow clones were gone. Konohamaru looked questioning. "Turn around and lay down on your stomach Kono." Naruto said, and without questioning the boy obeyed. Naruto placed himself on top of Konohamaru and parted the cheeks with his hands. "That hole has been worked quite good Kono, how did you like it?" - "Naruto, I want you, I'm so turned on right now, please... make me feel good and please let me cum!" Konohamaru said while grinding his erect member to the mattress below him.

Naruto slowly moved himself into position and placed his erect dick in front of Konohamaru's hole. Slowly he started to work himself inside of the tight hole. Konohamaru whined in pleasure and bit the pillow in front of him. Slowly he pushed further into the hole until he was fully inside. With a slow pace Naruto started to pound into the boy, who was still biting the pillow and started to moan as load as never before. Naruto started to pound faster and harder, causing them both to reach the limits of what they could take. After a few more poundings Konohamaru came and clenched the muscles in his hole as reflex. Which made Naruto cum as well.

Naruto took his dick out of Konohamaru's hole and lay down next to the boy. Both panting, sweating and processing what just had happened.

Konohmaru said after a minute or two "B... Brother Naruto, I... love you" As the cum was dripping out of the younger boys hole onto the matrass.

The sun was shining, it was morning. Konohamaru woke up first and looked at Naruto who was still asleep. He could get used to this he thought, as he scanned Naruto from top to bottom. Naruto woke up slowly, "Hey Kono, already awake I see? How did you sleep?" Konohamaru nodded and hugged the taller boy. He rested his head on Naruto's chest and closed his eyes, while Naruto wrapped his arm around his younger and shorter friend.

When Naruto fell asleep again, Konohamaru stood up, lifting Naruto's arm and making his way to the bathroom. He turned on the water, and being already naked he made his way into the shower. He could feel his hole burning from the night before.

Naruto half-asleep heard the water running in the bathroom shower. He yawned and spread his arms. He liked the feeling of waking up at Konohamaru's place. He smiled and thought about the night before. With a dreamy look on his face. He stood up and went to the bathroom where Konohamaru was showering. When he entered the bathroom he smiled at Konohamaru. Naruto turned around and opened the lit on the toilet seat. With a moment of hesitation he started to pee, Konohamaru watched it and yelled "Naru?! Why?! I'm right here, don't! That's so gross! Yikes!" Naruto looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Sorry Kono, really had to... haha" When he was done he flushed the toilet and joined Konohamaru under the shower. Konohamaru blushed and closed the gap between his and Naruto's body. Konohamaru rested his head on Naruto's chest and wrapped his arms around him. Naruto held the boy and gave a lovingly kiss on his forehead.

The hot water running down their bodies, cleaning every inch. With a satisfying sigh he gave a kiss on Naruto's chest. After they were clean they left the shower. Konohamaru handed Naruto a towel and took one for himself. They dried themselves and got dressed. After all, they were going to train today, like Naruto promised.

\- An hour later, at the waterfall -

"Alright Kono, Today I will show you a new technique. It extends one of your techniques you already know." The younger shinobi looked at Naruto with his big eyes, hungry to learn new jutsu. "You already know how to summon 1 shadow clone right? Lets go for multiple!" After a few hand signs there were at least 50 shadow clones. Waving another hand sign and they were gone again. Konohamaru nodded and was ready to try. Naruto explained carefully what to do and how it's done. Konohamaru got in position to give it a try. Naruto made his way to a tree, to relax a bit, as his student was trying and learning.

"Hey Naruto" A voice said from inside the forrest. Naruto looked over his shoulder and greeted Kiba. He waved at Naruto as he sat besides him. They both watched Konohamaru struggle with the new jutsu, Kiba huffed "What are you teaching him this time Naruto?" He asked, and added "I see you are teaching him different things than yesterday" He grinned. Naruto blushed and told Kiba he did not know what he meant. "You know Naruto, I saw what you did with him yesterday, and I have to say, he is kinda cute... Maybe I'll teach him a lesson myself!" Kiba said and he smirked at Naruto. He did not quite know what to think or what to say. He couldn't admit there was something between him and Konohamaru. Besides that, what did he mean with "teach him a lesson myself". Naruto looked at the ninja besides him, who was watching Konohamaru with a small almost invisible blush. "Hey Kiba, what do you mean with teach him a lesson yourself?" Naruto asked. Kiba looked at Naruto and told him not to worry. "You know Naruto, I'm happy to keep this a secret. However, it's going to cost you something" Kiba said with the most evil smile on his face. "Tell me Kiba, you want me to treat you ramen or something?" - "No. I want to have you and Konohamaru sometimes. To do things with you both as I please."

Naruto blushed and didn't know what to do, he wanted to make sure no one would find out. He did not quite like the idea of Konohamaru being with someone else. After some hesitation and doubting, there was no other choice. "I don't like the idea Kiba, but to keep it a secret we'll do anything" Naruto said stuttering. Kiba let out a satisfied smirk. Kiba's smirk turned into a pervy smile, and the thought only of dominating and ordering Konohamaru and Naruto around made his member harden.

"Hey Konohamaru, come here for a second will you?" Kiba said. The younger boy obeyed and ran to the two older ninja. "Oh hey Kiba! Whats up? I was just practicing this new jutsu Brother Naruto showed me! Want to see how far I..." - "Konohamaru, take off your shirt." Kiba said interrupting the boy and without flinching an eye. Konohamaru looked at Naruto who was blushing and looking shyly the other way, trying to avoid any eye contact. "It's okay Kono, Kiba just asked me if I was okay with this" - "If you are okay with this?! What about me?!" - "Kiba found out about us Kono, he saw us together yesterday" Konohamaru got an instant blush on his cheeks looking the other way. "He promises to keep it a secret, if he could... have us... sometimes" With a cute little pout the younger boy took his short off, trying to hide as much as possible as he knew there was no other way.

Konohamaru was too embarrassed to look at either of them. After that Kiba said "You know what Naruto, you join him, stand besides him and take your shirt off" Naruto couldn't believe what Kiba just asked him to do. Konohamaru instantly locked his eyes on Naruto, his blush changed from pink to deep red. Naruto stood up and obeyed Kiba. Now Naruto and Konohamaru were standing in front of Kiba, who was sitting underneath a tree. Kiba grinned with a more pervy smile than before. They both saw the bulge in Kiba's pants grow. When Kiba noticed that they were aware of his groing member he stretched a bit so the fabric of his pants tightened. His member was big, even bigger than Naruto's.

"Now then, hurry and take off your pants" Kiba ordered the boys. First Naruto took his pants off, leaving him in just his underwear. After some pouting and resistance from the younger ninja he took his pants off as well. That sight of Konohamaru also turned Naruto on, leaving him with a clearly visible bulge in his boxers. Kiba ordered them to turn around, so Kiba was able to see their cute bubble butts. Naruto's butt was bigger, as he was older. It was more round and firm. Konohamaru's butt was a bit smaller and more fluffy, although, quite round as well. Kiba licked his lips wondering what was underneath their boxers. "Take of your underwear, both of you." Konohamaru pouted again and looked at Naruto. Naruto looked over his shoulder to Kiba "Come on man, this has gone far enough now, don't you think? Leave us be, and don't take advantage of this situation." Kiba huffed and shook his head. He said this was the only way for him to keep the secret.

Naruto looked at Konohamaru, Naruto felt bad for him more than himself. Without a flinch Naruto yanked his boxers down. Short after Konohamaru followed. Revealing their cute butts in the open air. Konohamaru hid his member with his hands, Naruto tried to as well, due to his erect member it was hard to cover it all. Kiba was still laying on his back in the grass enjoying the show. He put one hand in his pants and started to jerk off with the sight of the two bums. "Lean forward and spread your cheeks, show me your holes." he ordered. They both knew resisting was pointless and they obeyed. Showing Kiba both their holes bending forward. Again, Naruto's hole was slightly bigger and more oval shaped. Konohamaru's was perfectly round and was almost the color of his skin.

Kiba undid his own pants and started to jerk off out in the open. Both Naruto and Konohamaru looked backwards at Kiba. His member was huge. Naruto could hear Konohamaru swallow in fear when he saw the large member. Kiba was stroking it, adding some spit as lubricant. He pointed at Naruto's spread cheeks. "Konohamaru, get on all fours and start licking that hole." Konohamaru got on all fours behind Naruto and started licking his hole. The younger boy could feel his member grow by the second. Naruto panted and let out some moans. Kiba was looking at them. He could see Konohamaru licking and kissing Naruto's hole, and enjoying it, while the younger boys butt was still free to use.

Kiba got behind Konohamaru and with his other hand he grabbed the boys ass. It was more firm than he expected. He put his index finger in his mouth to add some spit and pushed it in Konohamaru's tight hole. Konohamaru let out some pants and moaned loudly. Making Naruto moan loader, as he felt the moans against his own boys-hole. Kiba added two more fingers, Konohamaru got tears in his eyes. It did hurt, but felt good at the same time. Naruto couldn't hold his position as his knees weakened, and fell on the floor. He lay on his belly in the grass, still allowing Konohamaru access to his oval shaped hole.

When Kiba made sure Konohamaru was stretched enough, he added some spit and placed his member in front of his hole. "Brace yourself boy, this is probably going to hurt." Kiba said as he pushed his member slightly in the boy. Konohamaru tried to make no sound, but some sounds of pain mixed with pleasure left his throat. Kiba smirked and pushed further until he was fully inside the boy. Naruto tried to get up to help Konohamaru, who he felt bad for. The boy was in pain. It hurts him to know that Konohamaru is doing this against his own will. "Naru, we want this to stay a secret right?" Konohamaru said stuttering. "I better listen to him Naruto. I assure you this is over soon, I don't think Konohamaru can't take me much longer." Naruto still felt bad but decided to just take it and let it happen.

Kiba started thrusting in and out of the boy. Making Konohamaru moan louder and louder, until it came to a point where he was almost screaming. Naruto felt the boys screams who stopped licking and kissing his butthole, now Konohamaru was just holding on to Naruto while resting his head on his bum. Naruto could feel his head bump against his butt every time Kiba pounded into the tight boys hole.

With a last thrust Kiba came inside of Konohamaru. Filling him up with the extremely big load of cum. After a moment he pulled out and instantly the cum started dripping out. Naruto turned around and got on his back, pulling Konohamaru up, hugging the younger boy. Trying to comfort him. Kiba got dressed in the meantime and greeted them before he left;

"Until next time!"


End file.
